


new grimm

by Firestorm0108



Category: Grimm (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	new grimm

Marcus has had just about enough of seeing things, he was 20 and he had just moved to america because his mother died and he wanted a fresh start among other reasons, but he kept seeing things. Like the other day for instance he looked at the waiter in a restaurant and swear he turned into a humanoid pig and upon the waiter looking at him he backed up slowly begging for mercy as he ran, and to top all of this off before his mother died she wrote him a note, or more accurately words that didn't exist. Marcus i'm sorry...Grimm...Vessen...your being hunted…learn to protect yourself then on the back one word which was underlined Portland. That was it the rest were scribbles no one could make out. He researched these words as much as he could but nothing came back except a few vague mentions in some old German folk law and a couple references to the crusades, that was for Grimm, but as far as he could tell the word ‘Vessen’ didn't exist in any english based language, he even checked a bunch of other languages but the closet he got was a German word ‘wessen’ which mean ‘whose’ which didn't really help clarify anything. He was in Portland, he didn't think he’d find anything but he had a month till his new job at a high rolling electronics company started so he thought his mother deserved the benefit of the doubt. As marcus walked around Portland the place seemed pretty normal and as the sun was going down he saw what looked like a human sized moth walk out of the park and turn human, Marcus decided that he'd been awake to long so he went to check in at a motel. But as he was walking to a motel he saw something else, a werewolf? Marcus walked over, keeping hidden, as the ‘werewolf’ stalks something as it launched itself at a woman and pins them to the ground as looked as it tried to bit the girl causing Marcus to sprints at the guy he hoped was wearing a mask and tackled him on the ground as he got to his feet and looked at the woman and said “run” as he stood between her and her attacker. As the guy growled at him Marcus found himself chuckling lightly at the insanity of what's happening right now, he being growled at by a guy in a wolf mask, “you ok there buddy?” Marcus asked the attacker as the trail lights went on and the attacker backed up sneering at him “Grimm” he spat as Marcus looked at him “what did you just say?” he replied in a level of shock as the attacker lunged at him. Marcus had never trained before but he'd always had very good reflexes and could always handle himself in a fight but this guy was something else his speed was incredible and Marcus was barely able to dodge the attacks as he found himself having to back up so if the attacks did hit they wouldn't kill. Turns out he was smart to do so as he was a bit to slow on one as a claw came down and dug into his flesh on his chest leaving his shirt in ruin as it slowly became tinted red. As Marcus grabbed his chest the attacker howled looking at him “i heard you guys were tough” he said in a deep almost animalistic voice as Marcus got angry, he never dealt well with people calling him weak he never understood why because he was normally very laid back but when he was called weak he always just got really angry. “You want a challenge fido” Marcus spat as he clicked his fingers “let's go” as the attacker smiled as he lunged at him as Marcus sidestepped and put his leg out tripping the attacker up and sending him sprawling into the mud as the attacker rose again and tried charging him again, as Marcus repeated the same thing he’d done last time having the same effect. Marcus could swear by this point the guy had steam coming out of his ears, but it might of been the blood loss...probably the blood loss he thought, the guy got up again and charged and Marcus faked him out acting like he was going to side step as he grabbed the guys shirt and brought his knee up to the man's gut before bring up his fist and uppercutting the guy as he fell flat against the floor and Marcus watched as his appearance changed as something looked like it was moving around under his skin as his face returned to normal. Marcu heard sirens as he sat under the closet tree with his back against the trunk as police arrived on scene and looked between them as Marcus just rested his head against the trunk “thrust me dude i'm as confused as you are” he said as the EMT arrives h was sitting on the curb in handcuffs next to his new best friend as he was lifted up and taken over to the ambulance to be patched up. While he was being patched up two detectives walked over to him as he was a bit out of it due to the medication “hello my name is detective Burkhardt and this is detective Griffin” he said pointing first to himself then his partner as Marcus focused on them then the badges “homicide?” he asked “i think you've been called early boys i'm not quite dead yet” he laughed as they looked at each other “how much drugs have they given you?” detective Griffin asked as Marcus looked at his hands opening and closing them before looking back at them “not enough” he replied as they looked at each other again. “Can you just tell us what happened” detective Burkhardt asked as Marcus nodded before explaining it to them as Burkhardt stopped him “are you sure he said Grimm?” Burkhardt asked a sMarcus nodded before focusing “wait… do you know what that means?” Marcus asked as they looked at each other before Burkhardt called out to someone over by Marcus’ new best friend “Monroe!” he yelled as a guy in a woolly jumper walked over to them as Burkhardt whispered something in Monroe’s ear as he looked at Marcus in shock as he walked to face him before his face changed to look just like the the guy he fought as Marcus just laughed “i really hope it's the drugs but i know sadly that it isn't which means i'm definitely going crazy” Marcus says as he just laughs at himself as the three look at each other. “I'm sorry detectives but any other questions will have to be done at the hospital” an EMT said as Marcus shrugged them off “but what if i have question” he said as they looked at him “sir you already have enough morphine in you to knock four people of your size out cold” she said as Marcus just shrugged “high drug tolerance, always had it” as he looked at Burkhardt “you know what i've been seeing” Marcus said as he stood looking directly at Burkhardt “you know what a Grimm is, and Vessen?” he asked as he saw the look on Burkhardt’s face as Marcus smiled “might as well of just said yes” Marcus finished as he got in the back of the ambulance “we, most definitely are going to meet again mr Burkhardt” Marcus said as the EMT slammed the door shut and pushed him back on the bed. He could feel when they stitched him up as he refused to show the amount of pain that was really there. Afterwards he discharged himself almost immediately giving the police his phone number and the address he was staying in as he walked out out of the ICU and asked the closest person where he’d find the police precinct as he was pointed in a direction he walked. He didn't really know where to go from there but he decided to just walk and see what happens knowing that he was in at least the right general direction. As the sun came up he found the precinct and he walked in, he wasn't wearing a shirt, which was probably why he was getting a lot of weird looks from people. Walked to the main bullpen area and saw a desk with ‘Nick Burkhardt’ written on it and decided it was very unlikely for there to be more than one so he sat at the desk and there he sat, he didn't move and inch, for three straight hours till Burkhardt walked through with Griffin. As they looked at him he winked “told you we’d meet again” he said as Griffin went to speak before Marcus raised his hand “sorry uhh…” he said craning his neck to see the plack on Griffins desk “Hank but i'd much rather talk to Nick in private” Marcus said before looking at Nick directly “i'm sure you'll agree this is a weird topic for this scene” he said with his hands gesturing to the ballpen and Nick agreed and pointed to a door marked interrogation as he told Griffin to stay behind as Griffin agreed .As they headed to the room for a chat that would most hopefully lead to some long overdue answers.


End file.
